The opportunity to utilize wireless features is ever increasing as cellular transceivers are being transformed into entertainment as well as communication platforms. One such cellular transceiver is a wireless feature included within wireless vehicle communication and networking services for a mobile vehicle. Another such cellular transceiver includes capabilities to receive satellite broadcasts such as, for example, Global Positioning System (GPS) signals and satellite radio signals.
Typically, wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g., telematics units) provide voice communication. These wireless systems have also been utilized to update systems within telematics units such as, for example, radio station presets. Additionally, these wireless systems have also been utilized to send data to service providers, such as, sensor data to assist the mobile vehicle manufacturer in maintaining the mobile vehicle.
Recently, services have been expanded to include emergency services, roadside assistance, and the like. Unfortunately, there are limitations to some of the services offered, such as, the ability to instantaneously unlock a user's vehicle due to the telematics equipped mobile vehicle operating in a stand-by mode or discontinuous receive state.
The present invention advances the state operating a telematics enabled mobile vehicle communication system.